An Adventure Into the Unknown
by SkyDragon2996
Summary: Sequel to The Snow Queen's Love. Elsa and Tintin are back together as the kingdom of Arendelle celebrates autumn. But Elsa begins to hear a mysterious voice that beckons her to wonder: How did her powers come to be? Joining Anna and friends Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, as well as her new friends Tintin, Snowy, and Captain Haddock, Elsa sets out to find the hidden truth.
1. Story of the Enchanted Forest

_Some years ago..._

...

It was late one night as the northern lights danced in the night sky, surrounding the village of Arendelle. As night fell, the northern lights began to illuminate the night sky, lighting it up in shades of purple and pink light.

And inside the Arendelle castle, a different kind of magic was happening...

...

"Anna! Elsa!" King Agnarr called out.

"Bed time soon!" Queen Iduna, the girls' mother, had said.

Meanwhile, inside their bedroom, Anna and Elsa were playing around a small mound of snow. The snow had been shaped into rows of trees and rocks, creating a tiny forest. Around the tiny snow trees were small figurines, all made from snow. They were shaped like animals, toys, and people.

"Oh no! The princess is trapped by the goblin's evil spell!" little Anna cried out as she was playing around with snow figurines of a princess and a goblin. "Quick Elsa! Make a prince! A fancy one!" Elsa nodded and, using her ice powers, quickly created a figurine of a prince. She then handed the figurine to Anna.

"Oh no! The prince is trapped too!" Anna exclaimed as she held the two figurines, waving them around. "Who cares about danger when there is love?" she then asked in a deep voice, imitating the prince. Then, she brought the figurines together and started making loud smooching noises as she made the figurines kiss. "Ugh, Anna! Blech!" Elsa exclaimed, wrinkling her face in disgust. "Kissing won't save the forest."

The girls kept playing as their parents came into the room. "The lost fairies cry out!" Elsa said as he waved a snow elephant around, making a trumpeting noise. She then held up a snow giraffe. "What sound does a giraffe make?" Anna shook her head. "Never mind," Elsa said as she held up a snow horse, with a fairy riding it. "They wake the Fairy Queen, who breaks the spell and saves everyone!" She then threw it to the snow goblin, toppling it over. "And they all get married!" Anna said as she hugged the figurines.

At that moment, the girls' father, King Agnarr, noticed the two girls playing. "What are you playing?" he asked. "Enchanted forest," Elsa answered. "The prince and the princess whoosh!" Anna exclaimed as she was playing around with the prince and princess snow toys.

Agnarr then took a look at the mound of snow that looked like a forest and chuckled. "That's like no enchanted forest I've ever seen," he said.

At that moment, Elsa paused. "You've seen an enchanted forest?" she asked.

At that moment, Anna's head pricked up. "Wait, what?" she asked. Now she was curious.

"I have. Once," Agnarr said as he stood by the bed.

Anna put her hands to her hips. "And YOU never told us this before?" she questioned.

Agnarr chuckled. "Well, I can tell you now," he said. "Okay, tell us now," Anna and Elsa said as they leapt onto the bed, their eyes wide with curiosity.

Iduna, however, seemed unsure if her two daughters were ready to learn more about this "enchanted forest".

"Are you sure about this?" Iduna asked. "It's time they know," Agnarr assured her. It seemed clear that now was the right time to tell Anna and Elsa the story of the enchanted forest, so they could know.

"Let's make a big snowman later," Anna whispered to Elsa, who smiled.

"If they can settle and listen," Agnarr told Iduna. At that moment, Anna and Elsa both held their breath, ready to listen to the story.

Agnarr chuckled. Holding the candle, he began to tell the story.

...

"Far away," Agnarr began to say, "as north as we can go, stood a very old and very enchanted forest. But it's magic wasn't that of goblins, spells, and horse fairies. It is protected by the most powerful spirits of all. Those are Air, Fire, Water, and Earth.

"But it was also a home to the mysterious Northuldra people," Agnarr continued. By then, Anna's eyes widened with wonder.

"Are Northuldra magical, like me?" Elsa asked.

Agnarr shook his head. "No Elsa, they were not magical," he continued. "They just took advantage of the forest gifts. Their ways were so different from ours. But still, they promised us friendship. In honor of that, your grandfather, King Runeard, built them a mighty dam to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace."

"That's a big gift of peace," Anna said, awestruck.

"And I was so honored to get to go to the forest to celebrate it," Agnarr had said. "But I was not all prepared for what the day would bring."

_Many years ago, the kingdom of Arendelle had gathered at the enchanted forest to give the Northuldra people a strong dam to fortify their waters and bring peace among them. A young Agnarr stood close by his father as they were escorted to the forest by the royal guard. _

_"Stand tall, Agnarr," King Runeard reminded his son. Agnarr then straightened himself, dusting off his jacket._

_As the Northuldra converged, the leader had shaken hands with King Runeard, to ensure a lifelong pact of peace and harmony between them and the kingdom. Soon after, they two clans held a party to celebrate. The Arendelle royal guards watched with amazement as two Northuldra villagers rode on reindeer._

_Throughout the party, they talked, laughed, played games, and enjoyed themselves._

"We let our guard down. We were charmed, and felt so magical," Agnarr continued.

_Young Agnarr watched as the Arendelle guards were enjoying the festivities that were brought unto them by the spirits of the forest. The waves of the lake were dancing around two soldiers, while large stones converged to form a giant reindeer._

_At that moment, Agnarr felt a cool breeze. _

_Walking away from the celebration, he peered behind a tree, and noticed a young girl with reddish-brown hair playing around by herself. She was floating, for the winds had magically picked her up and suspended her in the air for a short time. And she was laughing joyfully as the wind chirped. _

_Agnarr smiled as he watched the girl play._

"But something went wrong."

_Suddenly, Agnarr heard shouting. Turning around, he noticed the clans attacking each other. _

_What was going on?_

"They were attacking us," Agnarr continued.

_One of the Arendelle guards, Matthias, stood in front of Agnarr, withdrawing his shield. "Get behind me," Matthias ordered. __Agnarr could only watch in horror as the Arendelle guards were fighting against the Northuldra villagers. _

"It was a brutal battle," Agnarr told the girls. "Your grandfather...was lost."

_As Agnarr looked around, he noticed his father battling another villager. And they were precariously edging near a steep cliff!_

_"Father!" Agnarr shouted, running to save him. But by then, it was too late._

"The fighting enraged the spirits. They turned their magic against us."

_Suddenly, bright purple flames began to erupt from the ground, surrounding the guards. The lake's calm and gentle waves suddenly grew monstrous as they chased the guards away as the powerful winds followed. Agnarr couldn't believe what was happening. _

_But he didn't have time to process what was going on, because a large boulder had crashed next to him, knocking him out._

"Then," Agnarr said, "there was this voice. Someone saved me."

_Blacked out by the collision, Agnarr began to hear a mysterious voice. It sounded like someone was calling out to somebody. Then, he began to feel the winds gently raising him..._

"Untold," Agnarr continued, "the spirit then vanished. And a powerful mist covered the forest, locking everyone out. And that night...I came home, king of Arendelle."

He then blew out the candlelight.

...

Anna was awestruck as the story ended. "Whoa," she said, amazed. "Papa, that was epic! Whoever saved you, I love them."

Agnarr sighed. "I wish I knew who it was," he said as Anna was playing around with the bed covers.

"What happened to the spirits?" Elsa asked curiously. "What's in the forest now?"

"I don't know," Agnarr told her. "The mist still stands. No one can get in, and no one has since come out." "So we're safe," Iduna added in. "Yes. But the forest could wake again. And we must be prepared for whatever danger it might bring," Agnarr told Elsa.

"So, on that note," Iduna said as Agnarr was leaving, "how about we say good night to your father?"

"Oh, but I still have so many questions!" Anna said. "Save them for another night," Iduna told her. "Aw, you know I don't have that kind of patience!" Anna had said. "Why did the Northuldra attack us anyways? Who attacks people who gave them gifts?"

"Do you think the forest will wake again?" Elsa asked. "Only Ahtohallan knows," Iduna had told her.

"Octo-who...What now?" Anna asked.

Iduna smiled.

"When I was little," she told her daughters, "my mother would sing a song about a special river, called Ahtohallan. That was said to hold the answers about the past." "Wow," Anna said aloud. "Will you sing it to us? Please?" Elsa asked.

Iduna smiled at the girls. "Okay," she said as she settled into the bed. "Cuddle close. Scooch in." As Anna and Elsa edged closer to their mother, Iduna caressed them both and began to sing:

"Where the north wind meets the sea,

There is a river full of memory

Sleep, my darling, safe and sound

For in this river,

All is found."

One by one, Anna and Elsa slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"In her waters," Iduna sang as she carried the girls to their beds,

"Deep and true

Lie the answers and path for you

Dive down deep into her sound

But not too far, or you'll be drowned

Yes, she will sing to those who hear

And in her song, all magic flows

But can you be brave what you most fear?

Can you face what the river knows?

Where the north wind meets the sea

There's a mother full of memory

Come, my darling, homeward bound

When all is lost

And all is found..."


	2. Some Things Never Change

_24 years later..._

_..._

A cool breeze blew gently in the air as autumn was slowly descending through the kingdom of Arendelle. Not only was it a good day today; it happened to be a very special day in the kingdom as the villagers bustled in and out of the castle courtyards.

Today was the first day of autumn, and it was time to celebrate with a festival!

From atop the balcony of the castle overlooking the village, Elsa gazed at the clear blue skies above, lost in thought.

Ever since returning to the kingdom years prior, Elsa had now grown more confident in ruling as the queen of Arendelle. And now that she had her sister Anna by her side, they were able to rule the kingdom in peace. Now she didn't have to worry about hiding her powers from the rest of the world anymore. She was free to let everybody know the power she was capable of.

As Elsa kept staring at the village below, she felt a hand grasp her. Elsa turned around and smiled.

Standing to the right side of her was Tintin, her newfound lover. He was dressed in a brown evening suit with a yellow sweater vest, and long, brown pants to compliment the outfit.

"My queen," Tintin said softly. Elsa smiled in return. "My love," she told him.

"What are you doing out here?" Tintin asked as he gazed out toward the sea. "Everyone's looking for you." "I just come up here to think," Elsa answered. "Helps me clear my mind." "Mind if I joined you?" Tintin asked. "Yeah," Elsa said. "Go ahead." Tintin smiled as he approached Elsa and put his hands on the rails of the balcony. Turning to Elsa, he slowly put his hand on top of Elsa's hand,

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Tintin.

"So," she asked, "you told me earlier you brought along a friend to come visit Arendelle, did you?"

"I did," Tintin answered. "the Captain wouldn't stop bugging me about you. He had so many questions, so I decided now would have been the right time to bring him over here to Arendelle to meet you and your sister."

"How sweet," Elsa said. "And you brought Snowy as well?" "He missed you the most," Tintin told her. "Even he wondered how long it would be until we got to visit you again." "That's so sweet," Elsa told him.

Taking a look at the mountains ahead, both Tintin and Elsa sighed collectively.

The two then stared at the ocean and the mountains along the horizon. In fact, they were so entranced by the sight and beauty of the sprawling sea that they had barely noticed one of the castle servants approaching them.

"Your Majesty," the servant said. "They're ready."

"Oh!"

Elsa suddenly snapped from her revelry, accidentally freezing her hands, and Tintin's hand, onto the rails of the balcony. "Elsa!" Tintin exclaimed. He turned to the servant. "I'm sorry. I can explain," he said.

Elsa chuckled softly. "Excuse me," she said. She then tried to pull her hands from the ice on the rails. "Ow ow ow!" Tintin said, wincing in pain. "Elsa, my hand's stuck to the rail with yours!" "I know, Tintin. I know," Elsa said. "Now, just hold still." With one more tug, she finally managed to free herself and Tintin. "Ow! Gah," Tintin shouted, nursing his hand.

Elsa then turned to the servant, quickly straightening herself. "I'm coming," she said more seriously. "Your Highness," Tintin said as he offered Elsa his arm. Elsa dutifully took his arm, and the two proceeded to walk back inside.

As Elsa was following Tintin, she suddenly paused. She began to hear a mysterious voice calling her.

Suddenly, the voice stopped.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. The servant looked around, confused. "What?" he asked.

Elsa turned back to the servant and shook her head. "Never mind," she said, smiling.

As she and Tintin walked back inside, Elsa turned to Tintin. "What was that all about?" Tintin asked. "What?" Elsa asked. "You said something about a sound," Tintin said. "You heard it too?" Elsa asked him.

Tintin stared at her blankly.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear it," Elsa muttered. "But I didn't," Tintin said. "Nobody just stares off like that and ends up fine." He then took a look at Elsa and shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm. The cold air's probably getting to you," he said as he fixed Elsa's hair. "Now, let's go. The others are expecting us to help prepare for the autumn feast." Elsa and Tintin then began walking down the hallways of the castle.

As they walked through the hallways, somebody approached them.

"Ah, Captain!" Tintin exclaimed as Haddock strolled up to them. "Strange to see you up here." "Aye, I was just wonderin' where you'd be, laddie. Everybody's been asking me where you were, because you just took off and didn't say a word," Haddock said.

He then noticed Elsa and smiled. "And you must be that queen Tintin's been rambling about," he said. "Captain!" Tintin hissed.

"Queen Elsa," Elsa said, introducing herself as she curtsied. "And you are...?" Haddock. Captain Archibald Haddock," Haddock said as he greeted Elsa, bowing in respect as he took her hand. "Pleased to meet you," Elsa said, laughing.

Tintin, meanwhile, could only force a smile as he shook his head, feeling a bit embarrassed for himself. But he composed himself. "Yes," he said. "This is Elsa, the one I've told you about." "So I see," Haddock said.

Tintin then took a look toward the balcony. "You know what, Elsa?" he asked. "Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Why don't you and the captain go ahead?" Tintin said. "I'll catch up." "Sure," Elsa said as she turned to Haddock. "Captain." "Your Grace," Haddock said as he took Elsa's hand.

For a brief second, Tintin walked back to the balcony from where he and Elsa were standing. Looking out towards the the horizon, he watched as the autumn leaves were blowing in the wind. He happened to catch a leaf as it blew past him. Tintin stared at the leaf, lost in thought.

"What could be that sound Elsa heard?" Tintin wondered as he twirled the leaf around in his fingers.

Getting up, Tintin blew the leaf away and watched it fly away in the wind. Turning around, he headed back inside the castle.

...

Meanwhile, as she strolled through the village in a pretty autumn dress, Anna smiled as she passed by the houses and villagers. In the years that had followed since Arendelle opened its gates, Anna felt happy that she didn't have to be lonely anymore. Now she was able to meet new faces and help Elsa watch over the kingdom as it blossomed.

Crossing a stone bridge, Anna strolled through the grassy fields. There, she happened to pay a little visit with Olaf, her and Elsa's snowman friend. As the years went by, Olaf's snow cloud had evolved into a permanent frost to help him stay cool through the seasons.

"Enjoying your new Permafrost, Olaf?" Anna asked as she sat down next to Olaf, who was reclining on a picnic cloth. "I'm just living the dream, Anna," Olaf said, smiling. "Oh, how I wish this could last forever." Anna smiled.

At that moment, an orange leaf blew past Olaf, who frowned. "And yet change mocks us with your beauty," he said as he admired the leaf in his hand. "What's that?" Anna asked.

Olaf looked at Anna and smiled. "Forgive me," he said, "maturity is making me poetic." He turned to Anna. "Tell me," he said, "you're older and thus all-knowing. Do you ever worry about the notion that nothing is permanent?"

"Uh...no," Anna told him. "Really?" Olaf asked as he laid back down on the blanket. "Wow. I can't wait till I'm ancient like you. So I don't have to worry about important things."

"That's not what I mean," Anna said as she laid down on the blanket next to Olaf. "I don't worry because...well, I have you, and Elsa, and Kristoff, and Sven. Not to mention our new friends Tintin, his dog Snowy, and Tintin's other good friend, Captain Haddock. And the gate is open wide. And I'm not alone anymore."

Anna stared at the sky, smiling. She wanted Olaf to know that even if the seasons change, and everybody was growing up, some things stay the same. Like their friendship.

She then took Olaf through the town square, enjoying a nice stroll as the townspeople were busy setting up the decorations for the festival that was going on tonight. They passed by a man who was painting a picture of a tree that he was looking at.

At that moment, a man came over to the tree, swinging an ax and chopping the tree now. Enraged, the painter hopped over the stone wall and proceeded to engage in a confrontation with the man. Anna and Olaf quickly sped away from the squabble before chaos broke loose.

Walking by a stone wall, Anna and Olaf then decided to go for a ride along the train tracks on a maintenance car. As they were riding along the tracks, they were smiling and enjoying themselves.

It was the best time of their lives.

...

Meanwhile, back in the village, Kristoff was taking a stroll through the town square, while his loyal reindeer Sven was trotting alongside him. But this time, Kristoff was in a state of anxiety and excitement.

Not only was today the day he got to spend the autumn feast with Anna and Elsa; today was also the day he had been planning since he and Anna met three years prior.

He was planning to pop the question.

"The leaves are already falling," Kristoff told Sven. "Feels like the future is calling." Sven looked at Kristoff, confused.

"Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee?" Kristoff asked, imitating Sven's voice and pretending to act like he was speaking.

As he had said that, Kristoff pulled an engagement ring from his pocket and got to his knees, smiling at Sven. From nearby, a couple of villagers watched them, completely dumbfounded.

But Kristoff seemed unsure of how he should propose to Anna.

"Yeah, I'm really bad at planning these things out," Kristoff told Sven while they were sitting on a bench together. "Like candlelight and pulling the ring out..." As he pulled the ring from his pocket, Kristoff fumbled his fingers, almost dropping the ring. "Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me," Kristoff said, acting as Sven.

At that moment, Sven got up and nudged Kristoff toward a stall, where the shop owner Oaken sat him down on a chair and proceeded to give him a pedicure. As Sven gave him a massage on the shoulders, Kristoff sighed. He knew that nothing else would change, not even his love for Anna.

A while later, he and Sven passed a shop, where they saw an elegant gentleman's suit on display at the window. Kristoff sighed as he saw his own reflection in the window; he wanted Anna to think he was a gentleman. At that moment, he and Sven went inside, where the reindeer then snatched the necktie from the mannequin. The two then paid for the tie and walked out.

But Kristoff wasn't sure that a fancy necktie was enough to convince him that he was the right guy for Anna. At that moment, Anna was walking by as she noticed them and eagerly ran toward them. Kristoff extended his arms out wide, ready for a hug from Anna.

He then opened his eyes and noticed that Anna ran toward Sven and began to cuddle him. At that moment, Olaf happily bounced into Kristoff's arms.

So much for a romantic hug...

...

Back at the castle, Elsa watched the town square from above the balcony. She still couldn't keep shaking off the feeling that there was some unknown voice calling to her. Even she didn't want anything to change in the kingdom.

"These days are precious," she told herself. "I can't let them slip away."

She watched as Tintin and Haddock joined Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven at the town square. Snowy began prancing around as Olaf was playing with him. More than anything, Elsa was also worried for Tintin and his friends. She didn't want anything to happen to them either.

"Let's go and seize the day," Elsa said, smiling.

...

By then, Anna and the other servants were busy setting up the flags around the castle, with Tintin helping out. "Anna!" Tintin laughed as soon as Anna pulled up a clothesline containing someone's bloomers. Anna smiled and giggled.

Some fishermen were throwing freshly caught fish toward each other. and as one fishermen flung a fish toward Olaf, the snowman then happily threw the fish back into the ocean.

While Anna and Tintin strode through the town square, they happened to notice Elsa walking up to them. Anna smiled as she and Tintin ran up to Elsa, and the three then hugged each other tightly.

Now it was time for the autumn feast to begin!

Olaf and Kristoff helped a couple villagers set up the picnic tables, along with Sven. Anna and Kristoff then worked on setting the tablecloths as Oaken set down a large pumpkin on the table. Soon, the villagers began to set down platters of food, along with candles and plates, on the tables, preparing the feast and everything else.

Soon, after the preparations, the townspeople gathered at the center pavilion, where Anna and Elsa stood by a flagpole. As the flag of Arendelle waved in the wind, Elsa waved her hands. And with a flick of her wrists, Elsa sent icy fireworks into the sky. The townspeople oohed and aahed as they watched the snowflakes dance in the sky.

After the ceremony, everyone sat down to enjoy the feast. Meanwhile, a group of kids were lined up as Elsa was making them toys out of snow. After a boy walked away with his snow teddy bear, a little girl walked up to Elsa and whispered something to her. At that moment, Elsa used her powers to conjure up a ship telescope out of ice. Jumping for joy, the girl eagerly grabbed her ice telescope.

After the feast, everyone had joined hands and gathered in a circle, dancing and singing. As they danced, Tintin watched to make sure Haddock didn't accidentally step on someone's toes. Even Snowy was prancing around joyfully.

...

After the festivities were over, Anna and the others were walking back to the castle. Snowy was riding on top of Sven with Olaf while Tintin and Haddock followed them. Holding her shoes in her hand, Anna ran up to Elsa and hugged her tightly.

As Kristoff came up, he grabbed Anna by the hand and spun her around happily. Then, he bowed and offered to escort Anna inside.

Smiling, Anna walked back into the castle, still reeling from the festivities earlier.


	3. A Game of Charades

Later that night, after the autumn feast, everything had been cleaned up and carefully stored away. Soon, the villagers had retreated back to their homes and prepared to retire for the night.

Finally, another successful day of festivities in Arendelle.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Arendelle castle...

"Grrrrr!"

As night fell, it was time for Anna and Elsa's favorite pastime together since the opening of the Arendelle castle's gates. It was charades night, and they decided to invite Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Tintin, and Haddock to play along.

And on this night, things were going to get...interesting.

"Lion!" Kristoff cried out, trying to guess what Anna was acting out. Anna held her hands up in the air, making them look like claws, and mimicking a growl. "Grizzly bear!" Olaf shouted. Anna kept on acting out the part. "Uh, monster!" Kristoff guessed. Anna shook her head. "Brown bear!" Olaf guessed. "Pirate!" Haddock yelled out. "Is it...Is it a tiger?" Tintin exclaimed.

Anna nodded her head no. "Angry face?" Kristoff guessed. "Black bear!" Olaf shouted. Anna shook her head again as she continued. "Um..." Kristoff started to say. "Hans!" Olaf said. "Unredeemable monster!" Elsa shouted out as Anna kept on acting out. "Biggest mistake of your life!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Wouldn't even kiss you!" Olaf shouted.

Finally, Anna had to give in.

"Villain!" she said. "Oh, I almost had it!" Tintin exclaimed. "Woulda helped if ya didn't keep shouting random words at the same time," Haddock told him. Snowy, meanwhile, gave a happy bark.

"You're up, Tintin," Anna said as she sat down next to Kristoff.

"All right. Now watch how it's done," Tintin said, getting up. Approaching Sven, who carried a basket in his mouth, Tintin then grabbed a piece of paper. "Okay, here we go," he said. At that moment, he held up his hand, displaying two fingers.

"Okay. Two words!" Anna said. Tintin then held up one finger. "First word!" Then, Tintin lifted his leg. "Flamingo!" Anna guessed. Tintin shook his head. "Oh, oh! Stork!" Olaf shouted. "Puppet!" Kristoff guessed. "Um...tree?" Haddock guessed.

Tintin shook his head again. Then, he began skipping around on the floor a little. "Oh! Dancer!" Anna guessed. Smiling, Tintin shook his head yes. Then, he began to twirl like a fool. "Ballerina dancer!" Elsa exclaimed. "Yes!" Tintin exclaimed.

The others clapped. "Thank you, thank you," Tintin said, smiling as he gave a bow.

Now it was Olaf's turn. "Okay Olaf, you're up," Kristoff said. "Okay!" Olaf said, eagerly walking to Sven. "So much easier now that I can read." He took a piece of paper from the basket and smiled. "Lightning round!" Olaf said. "Boys against girls." "Okay, I'm ready," Kristoff said. "I'm ready." "All right, hit me!" Tintin said, rubbing his hands together.

At that moment, Olaf rearranged his body into different shapes. First, he rearranged himself into a horse. "Unicorn!" Kristoff yelled out, for he noticed that Olaf used his carrot nose as a unicorn horn. Then Olaf made himself into a different shape. "Ice cream cone!" Kristoff guessed. Olaf then made himself into a castle. "Castle!" Kristoff and Tintin both shouted.

Another shape. "Oaken!" Tintin shouted as Olaf rearranged himself to look like the shop owner Oaken. "Teapot!" Kristoff shouted as Olaf made himself into a teapot shape, spitting out his rock buttons. "Mouse!" He guessed right as Olaf made himself into a mouse. Then, Olaf put himself back together, mimicking a dance. "Ooh, Elsa!" Tintin exclaimed, laughing as Olaf mimicked Elsa.

Anna leaned over to Kristoff. "I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange," she whispered. "Hmmm. Tough luck, ladies," Tintin told Elsa, who smiled at him. "Okay, now it's girls' pick!"

"You're up now, Your Highness," Haddock told Elsa. Elsa then got up to start.

"Okay, this is gonna be a cinch!" Anna said as Elsa read her card. "Two sisters, one mind." Elsa then readied herself. "Thank you," she told Anna. "You got this, Elsa," Anna told her. "Anytime. Just do it with your body."

Elsa then began to wave her hands slowly. "Nothing," Anna guessed. Elsa then spread her arms around. "Air!" Anna guessed again. "No no...Tree! People. Oh, treeple!"

"Is that even a word?" Tintin asked. "No wait, that's not a word," Anna said. "It's okay! You're doing amazing, honey!" Tintin told Elsa. Elsa smiled as Tintin said this; she knew she could count on him.

"Uh...shovel boy?" Anna guessed as Elsa kept trying to act out her part. "Teeth?" Elsa then tried to wave her arms around. "Oh, doing the dishes!" "Polar bear!" Olaf shouted. "Hey!" Anna said. "Olaf, remember you said this was girls' pick," Tintin said. "Sorry," Olaf apologized.

Elsa smiled. "You gotta give me something," Anna told her.

Before Elsa could keep playing, she paused.

She heard the voice again!

As Elsa turned around to look, Anna glances at her. She thought she was still in the game. "Um, alarmed?" Anna guessed. "Distracted! Worried? Panic?" She then lit up. "Oh, disturbed!" Anna guessed. "Oh come on, you look definitely disturbed!" "Anna," Tintin whispered. "I don't think she's acting it out."

By then, the game was over. "Hey, we won!" Kristoff said. "I know," Tintin said, still staring at Elsa with a concerned look, even though he went ahead and gave Kristoff a high five. "Rematch?" Anna asked.

"Oh," Elsa said. "You know what? I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. "Yeah. You've been on edge since the feast earlier," Tintin said. "You keep waiting for something, and you just keep brushing it off as nothing." "No Tintin," Elsa told him. "I'm just...just tired." She turned around and walked to the door. "Good night."

Elsa then left the room, leaving the others confused.

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Olaf said. "And Sven promised to read me a bedtime story, didn't you Sven?" Sven gave Kristoff a confused look. "Did I?" Kristoff asked, acting as Sven's voice.

"Oh, you do the best voices," Olaf told Sven. "Like when you pretend to be Kristoff and you're just like, 'I'll just go talk to some rocks about my childhood and stuff..." Olaf then climbed up on top of Sven and rode on his back as Sven walked out. "I think I'll turn in as well," Haddock said, stretching his arms out. "I'm pooped." He then got up and walked out the door.

"How about you guys start without me?" Kristoff asked as soon as Olaf and Sven had left.

By that time, Anna and Tintin were busy cleaning up. "Kristoff," Anna asked, "did Elsa seem weird to you?"

While Anna and Tintin were turned around, Kristoff then raced over to the woodpile and thrust a few logs of wood into the fireplace. Then, he strode over to the mint plant by the fireplace and bit a mint leaf to freshen his breath. Then, he pulled the ring out of the pocket of his bedrobe.

Now seemed like the right time to make his move. And he had to lighten the mood.

"Well, she..." Kristoff said, "she seemed like Elsa." "No, this is different," Tintin said. "She's been acting kind of...how do I say this? Um...anxious."

"Yeah," Anna said. "That last word really seemed to throw her. What was it?" While Anna still had her back turned on Kristoff, Kristoff then got down on his knee and prepared the ring.

"I don't know," Kristoff said, "but, uh..." "No, no, no," Anna said, thinking for a while.

As Tintin helped her pick up the cards, Anna took a look at the card that Elsa got. "Ice?" she questioned. "Oh, come on. She couldn't act out ice?" At that moment, Anna threw her hands in the air and accidentally bumped into Kristoff, causing him to drop the ring and let it roll under the couch.

Scrambling to the floor, Kristoff reached for the ring and stood back up before Anna noticed.

"Says the girl who thought 'treeple' was a word," Tintin said. "Ha ha, very funny," Anna told him.

"I better go check on her," Anna said. "Thanks, honey. Love you." Before Kristoff could speak, Anna then gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and left the room. "I'm going too. Night, Kristoff," Tintin said as he picked Snowy up and left the room as well. "Come on, Snowy. Let's get you to bed."

"I love you too," Kristoff said in a hushed tone. Now he was all alone.

"That's fine."

...

Meanwhile, Anna and Tintin walked over to the bedroom. Anna knocked on the door. "Come in," Elsa said from inside the room.

As Anna opened the door, she found Elsa standing by the windows, watching the northern lights dance in the night sky. A purplish red shawl was draped around Elsa's shoulders. "You all right, honey?" Tintin asked. "Yeah, something's wrong," Anna said.

"With you?" Elsa asked.

"No, with you," Anna told her. "You're wearing Mother's scarf. You do that when something's wrong." Elsa then walked over to the bed and sat down. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Anna asked. "I'm sorry if we did. You know, there are few people that are actually good at family games. That's just a fact."

"No, that's not it," Elsa said. "Then what is it?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Come on, tell us," Tintin said as he sat next to Elsa on the bed.

"There's this..." Elsa tried to find the right words, but she turned away. She didn't want to let them down because she wanted to tell them about the voice she kept hearing. "I just don't want to mess things up," she told them.

"What things? You're doing great," Anna assured her as she got up on the bed. "Oh Elsa, when are you going to see yourself the way I see you?" "Come on, honey," Tintin told Elsa as he clambered onto the bed. "Ever since you and Anna opened the gates, the whole kingdom's been happy again."

Elsa smiled a little. "What would I do without you two?" she asked.

"You'll always have me," Anna said. She smiled for a little. "I know what you need," she said as she extended her arms toward Elsa. "Come on, come here. You too, Tintin."

"What?" Elsa asked as Anna brought her in close to her. "It's Mama's words," she said. "Cuddle close, scooch in." "Mmhmm," Elsa said. As Elsa and Tintin scooted themselves closer to Anna, Anna stroked Elsa's hair gently.

Then, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Where the northwind meets the sea," Anna sang, "there's a river..." "...full of memory," Elsa and Anna both sang together.

"I know what you're doing," Elsa said, yawning a little.

Tintin didn't know this, but even he was beginning to fall asleep himself. "What is that song called?" Tintin yawned. "Oog...You know what? I think I'm going to retire now, I..." Before he fell asleep, Tintin then got up and went for the door, leaving the sisters on the bed.

"Sleep, my darling, safe and sound," Anna kept singing,

"For in this river, all is found..."

Before she could sing some more, Anna fell asleep as she laid next to Elsa, who slept peacefully.


	4. The Spirits Beckon

Later that night, Anna was asleep on the bed, with one arm over her face. Despite that she was sleeping so peacefully, she was silently snoring a little.

Elsa, meanwhile, slowly turned over in her sleep, breathing quietly. She had hoped that after a day like today, she could just drift into a light sleep in bed and wake up the next day, feeling refreshed and confident. She felt glad that she could trust Anna.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

Squinting her eyes a little, Elsa turned over in her sleep, trying to ignore it. She hoped that the voice could go away in a few minutes' time.

Until...

...

Elsa's eyes suddenly opened wide as she heard the voice calling out again.

It was that voice again!

Sitting up in her bed, Elsa looked all around, careful not to wake Anna up. There was no way that one little voice was going to beckon to her. With that, Elsa then laid back down on the bed, covering her ears with the pillow.

But not even a thick pillow could block out the voice that kept calling to Elsa.

Finally giving up, Elsa quietly slipped out of bed and walked toward the door. Looking at Anna once more, Elsa slowly closed the door.

"I can hear you," she whispered to herself. "But I won't."

Walking away from the bedroom, Elsa walked down the hallway quietly, lost in thought. She just wanted that voice to go away. But no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the voice just kept coming back to her. Almost as if it wouldn't leave her alone.

Staring at her reflection, Elsa sighed. "I want to ignore your whispers," she said to herself. "I wish they'd go away."

Walking alone the hallways, she tried to keep her mind off the voice that was beckoning to her. Even if she kept hearing it, she wanted the ignore the voice as it kept following her.

But she was secretly afraid.

"Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls," Elsa said to herself as she opened the door of one room. Inside the room, Elsa glanced at Tintin, who was asleep in bed. Breathing a little, Tintin rolled around in bed, embracing Snowy, who was on the bed with him.

Quietly closing the door, Elsa straightened herself. She was more than determined to not let one voice keep reaching her.

She didn't want anything else to change.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said as she strode to the window, outside on the balcony. "I'm blocking out your calls. I don't need something new."

Venturing outside of the castle below, Elsa walked toward the edge of the lake, near a small clearing in the woods. She knew the voice would stop at nothing to beckon her, and it was getting powerful. Swirling a bit of snow with her hands, Elsa sighed.

"You've been keeping me awake," she whispered as she twiddled the snow around with her hands. "Who knows where I'm meant to be?"

She then used her powers to conjure up images of trees with the snowflakes. Then they began to form swirls in the air as they twisted and morphed into images of reindeer galloping around her. "I can feel my power grow," Elsa said. Then, the snowflakes morphed into an image of a little girl playing around. Conjuring up more snowflakes, pictures of pink flames and a majestic stallion began to dance in the sky.

"Are you out there?" Elsa asked herself, trying to contact the voice inside her. As the image of the stallion galloped around her, it began to swirl into images of stone giants, followed by a flurry of leaves.

"Can you show me?" Elsa asked again.

She then ran to the cliff as a flurry of bright blue light was fluttering toward the edge. "How do I follow you?" Elsa called out.

As Elsa reached the cliff near the edge of the lake, the beam of light had disappeared. Raising her hands with confidence, Elsa finally put them down. And in turn, her powers created a large cluster of ice crystals suspended in the air.

...

At that moment, Anna had woken up. Rushing to the windows, she opened them and walked toward the balcony. At that moment, she noticed the crystals in the air.

Inside the other room, Snowy kept barking at the windows. "All right, all right, I'm getting up!" Tintin grumbled as he slowly got out of bed. As Tintin was slipping into his bedrobe and slippers, Snowy kept on pawing at the windows, barking even more.

"Snowy, what's gotten into you?" Tintin asked as he opened the windows. "There's nothing out—Huh?"

Right then, Tintin noticed the crystals suspended in the air near the walls of the castle. "What is that?" he asked, squinting as he tried to get a closer look at the crystals.

Meanwhile, on top of the cliff side, Elsa looked at the crystals. She noticed that some of the crystals had some familiar looking symbols on them. Leaning in closer, she tried to make out some of them.

"Air," Elsa read out loud, "fire, water, earth..."

Suddenly, a beam of bright light shone out from the sky. The giant snowflake in the sky had vanished, causing the crystals to fall.

At that moment, the townspeople began to notice the crystals on the ground.

What was going on? Why were there ice crystals on the ground?

Suddenly, the candlelight that illuminated each light post flickered out in bright pink flames.

At the castle, many of the servants and guards had already come out, wondering what the commotion was all about. Anna then opened the door, with Tintin and Snowy behind her.

"Anna?" Tintin asked as he was carrying Snowy. "What's going on?" "I don't know," Anna told him.

Suddenly, the servants gasped in shock. The fountains at the castle courtyard had stopped, and soon the water had disappeared. "Anna, look!" Tintin said, pointing to the now dried fountains. "The water," Anna whispered.

From afar, the cascading waterfalls in front of a wooden bridge suddenly ceased to a halt.

Meanwhile, Sven was asleep inside the barn when the doors suddenly swung open. At that moment, Sven woke with a start as heavy winds began to carry him away.

As the wind had carried Sven away, Elsa ran towards a corner of the barn as she felt the wind growing even stronger.

"The air rages," Elsa said, taking note of the chaos going on. "No fire, no water...The earth is next!"

By then, the winds were now blowing toward the village, sweeping everyone away. Now everyone was panicking as they were getting blown away.

"We have to get out!" Anna told the villagers as they followed her toward the bridge. By then, Elsa and Tintin were now helping the others escape. "It'll be okay!" Elsa exclaimed. "Evacuate to the cliffs!" "Come on, everyone!" Tintin shouted.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and shake from underneath their feet.

"Elsa—!!" Tintin exclaimed as he felt himself slip. "Hold on!" Elsa exclaimed as she grabbed Tintin by the arm and pulled him up.

The road was crumbling!

As they were running, Snowy felt himself getting lifted by the winds. He began to bark crazily, for he was frightened out of his mind. "Gotcha, boy!" Haddock's said as he grabbed Snowy and carried him in his arms.

As Kristoff and Sven were racing through the village, Olaf suddenly began to roll away towards the debris as the wind was blowing him in the opposite direction. "Oh, I'm getting blown!" Olaf shouted. "I got you!" Kristoff said as he grabbed Olaf and plopped him on top of Sven.

By that time, the villagers were now making their way toward the woods, crossing the bridge as fast as they could. Then, they made it a small clearing, far from the village.

As the winds raged even more, they had blown the flag of Arendelle from its post, carrying it away.

...

Soon after, the townspeople had gathered at a nearby clearing at the edge of the woods, away from the village.

"Is that everyone?" Haddock asked Kristoff, who was busy passing out supplies to the villagers. "Yes, everyone's out and safe," Kristoff said as he gave a woman some warm blankets. "Here, take one of these." "Thank you," the woman told him.

"You okay there, Olaf?" Kristoff asked Olaf, who was sitting on the ground while children were decorating his body and face with the remaining crystals. "Oh yeah," Olaf said with a smile. "We're calling this 'controlling what you can when things feel out of control."

"Elsa," Tintin said. "Can Anna and I talk to you? Alone?" Before Elsa could say something, Tintin gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward a small area of the woods, near the trees.

"Tintin?" Elsa asked. "What did you—?" "What the heck is going on?!" Tintin asked. "What's happening? "I, um..." Elsa started to say.

"I don't understand," Anna told Elsa. "You've been hearing a voice and you didn't think to tell me or Tintin?" "I didn't want to worry you two," Elsa said. "We made a promise not to shut each other out," Anna said firmly. "Just tell us what's going on." "Yeah, Elsa. Please," Tintin said. "We need to know."

"Okay," Elsa said. Then she took a deep breath. It was time to deliver it straight to them.

"I woke the magical spirits at the enchanted forest," she said.

Anna stared at Elsa blankly. "Okay, that is definitely not what I thought you were gonna say," she said. At that moment, she blinked. "Wait...the enchanted forest? Like the one Father warned us about?" she asked.

"What enchanted forest?" Tintin asked. "Oh, that's right. You're new here," Elsa told him. "When me and Anna were kids, our father told us a story about an enchanted forest. It's been silent for years, and now its spirit is awake." "Really?" Tintin asked. "Because I've read rumors about a strange fog covering a part of Arendelle, but I assumed it was an urban legend." "No, it's real," Elsa said.

"Why would you do that?" Anna asked. "Because of the voice," Elsa told her. "I know it sounds crazy, but I believe whoever is calling me...is good."

Anna was in disbelief. "How can you say that?" Anna asked. "Look at our kingdom." Elsa looked out at the village and sighed. "I know," she said. "It's just that...my magic can feel it. I can feel it." "Okay," Anna told her. "I just don't know why those spirits would think to drive us away from the village," Tintin said. "There's got to be some kind of explanation."

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and shake. "Um, guys?" Tintin asked, tugging at Anna's sleeve. Anna looked up and groaned.

"Oh no...What now?" she asked.

At that moment, rocks began to roll down the hills and toward the villagers. But they weren't rocks at all.

They were the mountain trolls!

"The trolls?" Kristoff asked.

At that moment, the trolls then unfurled themselves as they had reached the woods below, startlong the other villagers.

"Kristoff!" Bulda cried out as she and several baby trolls eagerly bounced into Kristoff's arms, embracing him. "We missed you!"

Soon, Pabbie, the leader of the trolls, rolled up to Anna, Elsa, and Tintin as he landed on a tree stump. Anna smiled. "Pabbie!" Anna said, clearly not expecting the elder troll's sudden arrival. Pabbie gave a chuckle. "Never a dull moment with you three," he told them. He turned to Tintin. "Hello, dear boy," Pabbie told Tintin. "I hope you are well." "Yes I am," Tintin said.

Pabbie then turned to Elsa. "I hope you're prepared for what you have done, Elsa," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Tintin asked. "What did Elsa do?" "Angry magical spirits are not for the faint of heart," Pabbie warned the three. "Why are they still angry?" Anna asked. "What does all this have to do with Arendelle?"

"Let me see what I can see," Pabbie said. Then, with a wave of his hands, Pabbie conjured up a series of images in the air. "The past is not what it seems," he said, showing the girls images of the dam, and of the clans promising peace with each other, then slowly descending into battle.

"A wrong demands to be righted," Pabbie continued. "Arendelle is not safe; the truth must be found. Without it, I see no future." An image of the Arendelle castle suddenly disappeared.

"No future?" Anna asked. "Wait a minute, you're saying these spirits are alive, and if we don't do something to appease them, Arendelle will be lost to history forever?" Tintin asked. "Yes," Pabbie told him. "When one can see no future, all one can do is the next right thing."

"The next right thing?" Anna asked.

"The next right thing is for me to go to the enchanted forest and find that voice," Elsa said. "Kristoff, can I borrow your wagon? And Sven?" Kristoff looked at Elsa in confusion. "Wait," he said, "I'm not comfortable with the idea of that."

"We're not letting you go alone," Anna told Elsa, tugging on her arm. "We're coming with you," Tintin said. "Anna, no. I need to do this on my own," Elsa said. "I have my powers to protect me. You and Tintin don't."

"Um, excuse me?" Anna said. "We climbed to the north mountain, Tintin survived a frozen heart, and we saved you from my ex-boyfriend." "Who was a tyrannical nutcase," Tintin reminded Anna. "Yes, I know," Anna said. "And we did it all without powers. So, you know, we're coming with you."

"So am I!" Haddock said. "Can't let Tintin kill himself while he protects ya, Your Grace."

"Me too," Kristoff said. "I'll drive."

"I'll bring the snacks!" Olaf exclaimed as he was dancing around, wearing the crystals as a tutu and tiara.

"I will look after your people," Pabbie told Anna. "Okay. Please make sure they stay away from the kingdom until we return," Anna said. "Of course," Pabbie told her.

Before they could leave, Pabbie motioned for Anna and Tintin to come over.

"Anna, Tintin," Pabbie told her, "I'm worried for Elsa." "What do you mean?" Tintin asked.

"We have always feared that Elsa's power is too much for this world," Pabbie told them. "Now, we must pray that they are enough."

Anna nodded. "I will not let anything happen to her," she said. "We're going to do everything we can to keep Elsa safe," Tintin said.

"I hope."


	5. Finding the Enchanted Forest

By the break of dawn, it was finally decided. Anna, Elsa and the others were going to head to the enchanted forest to find out the source of the voice Elsa kept hearing.

After they had dressed and prepared everything, Elsa and the others climbed aboard Kristoff's wagon.

Grabbing a hold of the reins, Kristoff then commanded Sven to move forward, away from the village and onward to the woods and through the mountains.

It was time for them to embark on another adventure!

...

Soon, Sven was galloping through the woods and mountains as Kristoff held on to the reins of his sled. By that time, Olaf decided to share some of his "words of wisdom".

"Okay, who wants trivia?" Olaf asked. "I do!" Tintin said. Snowy barked in reply.

"Okay, did you know that water has memory?" Olaf asked. "Really?" Tintin asked as the sled was riding across the bridge in front of the waterfalls. "True fact. It's disputed by many, but it's true," Olaf said. "Well, that's a first," Haddock muttered.

Soon, the gang was now riding along the paths of the North Mountain, where they happened to catch a glimpse of the ice palace that Elsa had made three years prior.

"Did you know we are six times more likely to be struck by lightning?" Olaf kept on rambling. "I found that out the hard way," Haddock said.

"Okay. Did you know gorillas burp when they're happy?" Olaf asked.

"Did you know we blink four million times a day?

"Did you know pies come in squares?

"Did you know sleeping quietly on long journeys prevents insanity?" Kristoff asked. "Yeah, that's not true," Olaf said. "It is," Kristoff told him. "It is definitely true," Elsa said as well.

"Hmm, well that's unanimous," Olaf said. "But I'll look it up when we get home."

...

As dawn gave way to morning, Sven kept on galloping through the mountains and cliff side ranges.

Tintin then turned around, and happened to look at Elsa and Olaf, who were both sound asleep. Even Haddock was napping as well, with Snowy lying on top of him. "Ah, they're both asleep," Anna whispered. "Yeah," Tintin said. "Let's just keep our voices to a minimum. Don't disturb them."

"So," Anna asked, "what do you wanna do?" "Sven, keep us steady," Kristoff commanded. Grunting with content, Sven then kept on galloping, staying on the path.

During the wagon ride, Kristoff turned to Anna and Tintin.

Now seemed like the perfect time to break the ice by engaging in some small talk with them.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked. "Hm?" Anna said.

"Remember when our first trip was like this?" Kristoff told her. "Yeah," Tintin said. "You also remember when...?" "When we exploded Kristoff's sled?" Anna and Tintin both said, laughing. "Yeah, I remember that," Kristoff said. "You also remember when I said you had to be crazy to want to marry a man you just met?"

Anna's face froze. "Wait, what?" she asked. "Crazy? You didn't say I was crazy. You think I'm crazy?"

Kristoff felt flustered. "No, I did. You were...not crazy, clearly," Kristoff said, chuckling nervously. "Just...naive."

Anna stared at him sternly. "No, not naive," Kristoff said. "Just, uh...just new to love. Like I was, and when you're new, you're bound to get it...wrong." "I think we already know what happened there," Tintin said. "Just come right out and say it."

"So, you're saying I'm wrong for you?" Anna asked. "What? No! No, I'm not saying you're wrong," Kristoff stuttered, "or crazy. I'm saying..."

Meanwhile, Elsa was still asleep when the voice suddenly came to her ears again. She woke with a start.

"Kristoff, stop. I hear it," Elsa muttered. "I hear the voice."

"You do?" Anna asked.

"Are we there yet?" Haddock muttered as he slowly rose. Elsa then got up and proceeded to get off the wagon as she began to walk toward the source of the voice.

Tintin then turned around. "Hey guys," he said. "What is it?" Kristoff said. "Elsa's off the wagon," Tintin said. "She is?" Anna asked. "She left," Tintin said again. "Come on." With that, he hopped off the wagon, following Haddock.

"Olaf, wake up," Anna said as she shook Olaf awake and carried him out of the wagon.

"Huh, would you look at that?" Kristoff asked. "No one could have predicted that Tintin would just leap off the sled like that." Anna didn't listen. "Tintin?" Anna asked as she was following the others.

By that time, Kristoff was alone in the wagon. "And...now I'm in the sled by myself, talking to myself," Kristoff said. "Good, good..."

As soon as everybody had gone off the wagon, they began to follow Elsa as she began to walk away from the sled and toward the wall cliff side. Walking past the trees and boulders that had lined the cliffs, Elsa suddenly stopped.

"Elsa?" Tintin asked. "Why are we stop—Whoa."

The friends then noticed a large white cloud covering half of the valley beyond. It was a spectacular sight to behold, but the others were uncertain about laid behind that mist.

"Is that the mist?" Tintin whispered. "It's the mist," Elsa told him. "I can't believe a mist like that could cover half the valley here," Tintin said. "You're tellin' me," Haddock said.

With that, Elsa then strode forward and ran down the cliff side. "Honey!" Tintin exclaimed as he and Haddock followed Elsa toward the mist, with Snowy barking as he ran behind them. "Elsa, wait! Wait for us!" Anna then ran behind them as well, while Kristoff and Sven followed suit.

As soon as Elsa had approached the mist, she stopped and looked upward. As soon as Anna and the others had caught up to her, they looked up and stared in awe.

"Whoa," Kristoff said as she looked at the mist in front of him. "So that's the mist covering this enchanted forest," Tintin said. "Got to say, it's impressive how well it's still holding up." "Wow," Anna said. Kristoff too was mesmerized by the splendor of the mist.

As he walked forward, he managed to walk a few inches inside before he was sent backwards.

As he noticed this, Olaf then decided to try and go in himself. But the mist managed to bounce him back toward the outside, as he landed flat on his face. "Wow!" Olaf exclaimed. Seeing this as a game, Olaf decided to keep on walking forward to the mist and eventually bouncing back out again.

"So...the mist is blocking out anyone who tries to get in," Tintin said. "Must be nice." Snowy curiously sniffed around, walking toward the mist. Suddenly, a flash of purple shone as Snowy was immediately bounced back out. "Snowy!" Tintin hissed as he grabbed his dog. "Be careful." He then turned to Elsa.

Grabbing Anna's hand, Elsa then walked toward the mist. She then extended her hand toward the mist, trying to touch it. Suddenly, a flash of bright light emitted from the mist, causing it to open up a path for the travelers. Anna and Elsa then noticed the stone pillars in front of the mist.

And sure enough, they had their respective element symbols: Air, Fire, Water, and Earth.

Anna and Tintin both grasped Elsa's hands. "Promise me we do this together, okay?" Anna asked. "We're going to stick with you, no matter what," Tintin told Elsa. "I promise," Elsa said.

Soon, the friends were now venturing inside the mist, on toward the forest.

...

"Did you know that an enchanted forest is a place of transformation?" Olaf asked as he and the others were walking through the mist. "I have no idea what that means, but I can't wait to see what it's gonna do to each one of us." "I'm not sure if I want to believe that or not," Tintin said. "Because there's a lot of uncertainty that's going on in my head right now."

Suddenly, the friends felt themselves getting pushed further toward the woods. "Whoa...what's happening?!" Tintin asked. "Thundering typhoons, I'm getting pulled forward!" Haddock's said. Soon, the unknown force kept pulling the friends forward until it stopped them in the middle of the forest.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked. "I don't know what just happened right now," Tintin told him. Elsa then strode toward the mist and tried to use her powers on it. But they immediately bounced back, just like it did at the entrance.

"We're locked in," Anna said. "I did not see that one coming."

At that moment, Elsa turned and looked around. They were finally inside the enchanted forest!

It was a beautiful sight to see. The morning sunlight shone through the amber leaves on the trees, making them shine like glowing rubies.

"This forest is beautiful," Elsa whispered as she and the others began to look around. "I didn't think an enchanted forest like this would be so beautiful," Tintin whispered. "I'm surprised it's still here." As the friends took a look around the forest, they began to split up.

Walking up toward a tree, Sven eagerly walked up to it and began rubbing his back against it. It felt good.

"It's pretty, I have to say," Haddock told Tintin as the two walked through a quiet area of the woods. "I know. But I just don't know how I feel about this," Tintin said as he gently stroked the smooth bark on one tree. "Something about all this doesn't seem right to me."

Sniffing around the ground, Snowy happily pounced onto a pile of red leaves.

...

Wandering away from the woods, Anna happened to stop at the corner of a lake. There, she noticed the old dam at the far corner of the lake.

"The dam," Anna whispered as Kristoff was catching up to her. "It still stands. It was in Grandpabbie's vision. But why?" "I don't know," Kristoff said. "But it's still in good shape, thank goodness."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if that dam broke," Kristoff told her, "it would send a tidal wave so big, it would wash away everything on this fjord." "Everything?" Anna asked, worried. "But...Arendelle is on this fjord." She was worried that the dam would break and flood the entire kingdom.

"Nothing's gonna happen to Arendelle, Anna," Kristoff assured her. "It's gonna be fine. Come here." Kristoff then held his arms out wide, and Anna quickly embraced him.

As he kept hugging Anna, Kristoff noticed Sven looking at him with a questioning look.

It was time for him to make his move.

"You know?" Kristoff told Anna as he reached into his vest and pulled out the engagement ring. "Under different circumstances, this would be a...very romantic place. Don't you think?"

At that moment, Anna opened her eyes. "Different circumstances?" she questioned as she pulled away from Kristoff. "You mean like, with different people?" "What?" Kristoff asked. "No, no. I'm saying, um...just in case we don't make it out of here."

"You don't think we're gonna make it out of here?" Anna asked, worried. "No no no," Kristoff told her. "I mean...No, we will make it out of here. Well, technically the odds are kinda complicated, but my point is...in case we die." "You think we're gonna die?" Anna asked again.

"No, no!" Kristoff exclaimed. "No, we will die at some point—" "I swear that I will not leave her side," Anna said as she ran off.

"Not even any reason in time will we die, but—" "Elsa?" Anna shouted as she ran off to find Elsa. "Way far in the future, will we die..."

But as Kristoff turned around, Anna had run off.

So much for a proposal.

Walking up to Kristoff, Sven opened his mouth, only for Kristoff to shush him. "Don't patronize me," he told him.

...

Meanwhile, Elsa was looking around in the woods, taking in the beauty of its majesty. Suddenly, the calm silence was interrupted as soon as Anna had come up to her. Following suit was Tintin.

"Elsa, there you are!" Anna said as she caught up to her sister. "You okay?"

"Everything okay, hon?" Tintin asked Elsa. "Nothing wrong here?"

"I'm fine, you guys," Elsa assured them. "Okay, good," Anna told her. At that moment, she and Tintin looked around, confused. "Where's Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Olaf?" Tintin called out. "Olaf, buddy! Where are you at?"


	6. Meet the Wind Spirit!

Meanwhile, Olaf was curiously wandering around the forest, walking far away from the others. It took him a moment to realize that the others weren't following him, so he tried to see where they are.

"Anna? Tintin?" Olaf called out as he was walking past a small pile of leaves on the ground. "Elsa? Sven? Samantha...?"

At that moment, Olaf paused in confusion. Then, he began to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahaha! I...I don't even know a Samantha!" he exclaimed, laughing out loud as he fell on top of the leaf pile, giggling.

Suddenly, something had swirled the leaves around, lifting Olaf and then plopping him back onto his feet.

"That's normal," he muttered.

Walking past the tree, Olaf suddenly felt leaves getting dumped on his head. "What was that?" he asked, looking all around him. As he walked away from the leaf pile, he felt his head getting lifted up by a small geyser in the ground. He gasped.

"Samantha?"

He looked all around the woods curiously. Something was definitely up.

"You know what?" Olaf asked himself. "This will all make sense when I'm older. Someday I'll see that this makes sense."

Walking around the woods, Olaf decided to explore a little.

Olaf peered through a dark hole in the ground. Then, as he was strolling through the woods, he barely missed the bright pink flames that had been following him.

"One day, when I'm old and wise," he kept telling himself as he walked around, unknowingly walking toward the cluster of flames in front of him. "I'll look back and realize that these were all completely normal events." At that moment, the pink flames then popped up in front of him. "Aaaah!" Olaf screamed.

While exploring a dark cave, Olaf looked around curiously, unaware of the creepy shadows and red eyes looking at him.

"I'll have all the answers when I'm older. Like, why we are here in these dark, enchanted woods," Olaf said as he passed by gnarled tree branches. "In a couple of years, I'll see that these will all seem like childish fears, and I know that it's not bad. It's good."

Olaf then turned around and noticed that his shadow on the stone walls turned into a creepy monster. "Excuse me," he said, feeling completely oblivious.

While Olaf was walking around the woods, the bright pink flames had returned and began to follow him again.

"Growing up means adapting," Olaf told himself as he eagerly walked toward the edge of a small pool of water. "When I'm more mature, I'll feel comfortably secure, being watched by something with a creepy face..."

As Olaf stared at his reflection in the water, he suddenly saw a pair of glowing blue eyes, and a stallion's face watching him!

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!" Olaf cried out.

Soon, he darted away from the pond, running around and screaming, flailing his arms wildly as the elements were furiously closing in on him. Flames sprung up and geysers burst as leaves clustered around Olaf, picking him up and landing him inside what looked to be a large footprint.

But, as usual, he shrugged it off as nothing.

"There's no need to be terrified," he told himself. "I'll just dream about a time when I'm in my age of prime."

As Olaf was gathered himself and walked out of the footprint, he did not happen to notice the large cyclone gathering behind him.

"'Cause when you're older, absolutely everything makes sense!"

...

Meanwhile, Elsa and the others were walking around the forest, looking for Olaf.

"Are you out here, wee little snowman?" Haddock called out as Snowy was barking loudly. "Olaf! Buddy, at least shout so we know where you are!" Tintin called out. "Come on out now!"

At that moment, they spotted Olaf.

"Olaf! There you are! Where have you—?"

Tintin suddenly stopped when he noticed the large cyclone towering above the friends. It had swiped Olaf from the ground.

"Wait a minute, what is that?!" he asked. "What's going on?" Anna exclaimed.

Suddenly, the tornado ravaged through the clearing as it crept toward the friends. Then, just like it did with Olaf, it loomed over and had swept them up into its grasp!

Inside the tornado, Olaf was flying around, his body parts floating away from his head. "Oh, hey guys!" Olaf said, greeting the others. "Meet the wind spirit!" "Whoa!!!" Anna cried out as she was being tossed around by the strong winds.

"Okay, now there's somethin' you don't see every day!" Haddock shouted as he was lifted into the air. "I can't—Aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhh!!!" Now the wind was spinning him around. Snowy, meanwhile, was barking crazily as the winds were picking up speed. "Coming through!!" Kristoff shouted as he zoomed past Elsa.

"Oh my goodness! Stop stop!!" Tintin said, feeling himself getting spun around by the wind. "I'm getting dizzy!" Haddock shouted.

Even Anna was getting tossed around and spun out of control, and it was making her nauseous. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Anna exclaimed, holding her mouth. "I'd hold your hands, but I can't find my arms!!" Olaf exclaimed as his head passed by her.

"Whoa!!" Kristoff shouted as Sven was flying right past him.

"Elsa!" Tintin cried out. "Tintin?!" Elsa shouted back. "Hold on!" Tintin shouted, extending his arm. "I think I can reach—Oh dear!" Tintin was now being tossed and spun around wildly.

"You all right, laddie?" Haddock shouted. "No...!" Tintin moaned. His stomach grumbled and felt very weird. "Now I'm really gonna be sick—!" He held a hand over his mouth.

"Try to hold it in!" Haddock urged. "I can try!" Tintin shouted, clutching his stomach with both arms.

Meanwhile, Elsa tried to find a way to stop this tornado. Waving her arms around, she sent forward several blasts of ice. At that moment, she noticed a tree branch heading straight for Anna. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a blast of ice at it, blasting it away.

And as she did, something unusual happened.

The tornado then plopped the others back on to the ground, leaving Elsa suspended in the air, trying to fend it off herself.

Sven got up, feeling very dizzy as Snowy stumbled a little, while Olaf stumbled around, trying to regain his step. But then he immediately fell down.

"Okay, what was that?" Tintin mumbled. "That shouldn't have—" Suddenly a second, smaller tornado began to pick him and Snowy off the ground. "Oh my goodness—Anna!" he shouted. "Tintin!!" Anna exclaimed as she ran toward him.

"No! Go help your sister! I'll be fine!" Tintin told her as he was getting tossed around by the wind yet again.

As Anna left to find Kristoff, Snowy began to bark wildly. "We're going to be fine, bud! I'm sure of—" Tintin held his stomach again. "Okay, now I'm regretting my breakfast this morning!" he shouted, with a hand to his mouth.

"Lad, hold on!!!" Haddock shouted as he chased after him.

Anna then caught up to the cyclone where Elsa was in and tried to run toward it. "Elsa!!" Anna cried out. "Let her go!" "Anna!" Kristoff shouted as he ran up to her, trying to stop her from running toward the tornado. "THAT'S MY SISTER!!" Anna shouted.

Inside the cyclone, Elsa kept blasting more ice around it, trying to tame the winds. Then, she landed on her feet and began to hold two more powerful blasts at it. It sent a powerful blow toward Anna and Kristoff, sending them back.

As Elsa tried to hold her powers, she began to notice something.

She noticed an image of two children playing in the wind. "Prince Agnarr..." a voice said. The image then faded to one of Agnarr. "Father...!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Elsa noticed images of arms wielding swords, which then faded to an image of King Runeard. "For Arendelle..." he had said.

It was then that Elsa didn't know what else to do.

With one final wave of her hands, Elsa raised her arms into the air, releasing a mighty blast of air that had suddenly killed the tornadoes that had appeared.

...

Soon, everything was eerily quiet.

Worried, Anna ran up to Elsa. "Are you okay?" she asked, holding Elsa by the arm. "I'm fine," Elsa told her. "I'm okay."

She then looked all around. "Where's Tintin?" Elsa asked. "And the captain and Snowy?"

"Over here!" Kristoff said. "Come on," Anna said, pulling Elsa's arm.

The sisters, along with Kristoff, then ran up to Haddock, who was helping Tintin to his feet. "You guys alright?" Kristoff asked. "We're fine," Haddock told him. By the time the tornado had stopped, Tintin was trying to stand.

Now he looked very sick, his face turning a pale green.

"Tintin? Are you okay?" Anna had asked.

"Ugh...I'm fine. Fine," Tintin mumbled. "But...ooog...I think that's...quite enough spinning around for me..." "Go on, it's okay," Kristoff told Tintin, helping him up. "If you need to let it out, just—"

As soon as he got to his feet, Tintin immediately spun around and grasped the tree, vomiting loudly onto the ground. "Oh my gosh!" Anna exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. As Tintin was throwing up, he felt his strength getting drained from him.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked, putting a hand on Tintin's shoulder. "Yes," Tintin said as he vomited again. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Staggering a little, Tintin quickly embraced Elsa. Then he straightened his vest.

"But for now," he said, coughing a little, "let's never do that. Ever."

At that moment, Haddock noticed the ice statues in front of them.

"Hey!" he asked. "You landlubbers need to see this!"

As the others caught up to him, they too were also amazed at what lay before them. "What are these?" Kristoff asked as he looked at the statues before him.

There were ice statues.

"They look like moments in time," Anna said as she and the others walked past a statue of a reindeer. Sven even got a look, and smiled. He thought it looked like a handsome reindeer. "But...how did it do that?" Tintin asked as he and Elsa looked at a statue of a stallion.

At that moment, Anna remembered something.

"Olaf?" she asked. "What was that thing you said?" "Oh, my theory about how advanced technology is both our savior and our doom?" Olaf asked as he was gazing at an ice statue of a fire pit.

"No, not that one," Anna said. "The one about... "The one about cucumbers?" Olaf asked. "Cucumbers? Really?" Tintin asked, coughing hoarsely. He turned to Olaf. "I think I know," he said. "Wasn't it that one about water...?" "Yeah," Anna said. "The thing about water."

"Oh, yeah! Water has memory," Olaf said as he passed by Sven, who was drinking from a puddle of water. "The water that makes up you and me has passed through at least four humans and or animals before us." After he heard that, Sven wrinkled his nose in disgust and spit out the water he was drinking. "And it remembers everything."

"Now I'm kind of glad that I didn't drink any water after hearing that," Tintin said, his voice getting raspy.

Suddenly, the wind spirit came back, causing leaves to circle around Sven. This time, it was rather tame than the first time, as it began circling around Olaf, whistling a little.

"Hey! The wind's back!" Olaf said as the wind circled its leaves around him. He smiled. "I think I'll name you...Gale."

The small wind, nicknamed Gale, then began to circle around Kristoff as it fluttered through his vest and blew his hair. "Oh my!" Haddock's exclaimed as Gale sent a flurry of leaves around him. "Now that's a wind spirit!" Snowy began to bark crazily as Gale circled leaves around him.

At that moment, Gale then fluttered past Tintin, chirping loudly as it circled him curiously. "Oh, hey! Stop that, I'm ticklish," Tintin exclaimed, giggling as he felt Gale send a flurry of leaves around him. "Of all names," he told Olaf, "you had to pick Gale." "I think it's cute," Olaf told him.

Gale then circled around Anna, playfully blowing around her cape. Then, it blew around Elsa, playing with her hair. "How curious," Tintin said. "First it was trying to kill us, now it's tame. How?"

"I haven't got a clue," Elsa told him.


End file.
